Episode 110: Blowback
|next= }} Dan finds himself once again tracking Aeden Bennett. This time its 1980 and Dan gets to see what made Aeden the way he is. In the present the kidnapper seeks revenge by going after Katie. Livia tries to figure out what her purpose is in life. Synopsis After Katie and Zack leave the house in the morning, Dan is alone at home when Aeden Bennett walks into the house and shoots him. Dan falls to the floor, bleeding. As Aeden turns away, Dan vanishes. Dan is outside, in 1980. He approaches a house and sees someone in the second-story window, but the door is locked. He stumbles into the street and flags down a Jeep, whose driver takes him to the hospital, where the staff treats him with a 1980s era antibiotic, and someone sees his iPhone. In 2007, Dan’s boss, Hugh Skillen and his brother Jack talk at the offices of Dan’s newspaper about Agent Richard Garrity. Skillen suggests that Garrity is a “rogue agent” since the FBI has no open investigation of Dan Vasser. Hugh says Jack should use his police contacts to look into it. In 1980, Livia helps Dan out of the hospital and he takes a cab back to the house where he appeared, because he believes something needs to be done there. He rings the doorbell, then kicks in the door. He goes upstairs to find a 10-year-old boy locked in his room. Back in 2007, Bennett is searching frantically through Dan’s house for him, and finds Katie’s cell phone number and calendar of appointments. He calls her, posing as the plumber who has arrived a day earlier than planned. She agrees to rush home and let him into the house. Dan, in 1980, wants to make a sandwich for the boy, who has been coaxed out of his room. His father makes him ketchup-only sandwiches, he says. Dan begins to call for child services, but is interrupted by the arrival outside of the boy’s father, a police officer. This causes the boy to run to his room and Dan to hide. When the father leaves on a police call, Dan sees mail on the counter that shows that the boy is actually Aeden Bennett. In 2007, Aeden is holding one of Dan’s toolboxes when Katie arrives. She lets him in, and he pulls a gun on her. He tells her to make him something to eat and to put on an apron. Back in 1980, Dan confronts Aeden, thinking he is an evil boy, and asks him what horrible thing he did to deserve being punished. He discovers he’s innocent when the boy says his mother left his father and his father blames him and won’t let him go to school or even leave the house. Jack meets Agent Garrity again, and Garrity shows him photographs and questions why Dan is wearing the same clothes at the airport in 2007 which matches another picture showing an identically dressed "Dan" at a hospital in the 1970s helping a woman who just gave birth on an airplane. (see .) Jack brushes it off as a coincidence, and asks exactly what Dan has done that’s illegal. “They always need cash,” Garrity mumbles, cryptically. “That always trips them up.” Dan tells young Aeden that he’s going to hurt Dan one day, if he doesn’t help the boy. Aeden, confused, gives Dan one of his father’s shirts and some scissors, to cut some tape to dress his wound. Dan is bleeding again and is becoming weaker. He stumbles to the kitchen and falls on the floor. Livia appears, and calls an ambulance for Dan. In the ambulance, he confesses to Livia that he wanted to kill young Aeden for a split second when he had the scissors in his hand. Livia tells Dan that when she was in his house she saw the photos of him, Katie and Zack. “Maybe you were meant to be together,” she says. “I died," she comforts. 'Come to think of it, if I didn’t date you and then die, you wouldn't have gotten together with Katie afterwards.” Dan and Livia vanish from the ambulance. Livia appears at the newspaper, where Jack is telling Skillen that Agent Garrity is rogue, and that there is no investigation of his brother. He looks up to see Livia. As Skillen mumbles something about how crazy the Vasser family is, Jack turns and walks to the elevator and Livia is there waiting for him. She says it’s not a dream, that she’s alive, and that Dan’s been shot and he needs to find him. Jack is incredulous, but starts making some calls. He turns back to see her, but she has vanished again. Dan has appeared in an alley, and is brought to the hospital, where he receives modern antibiotics, which helps clear up an infection. Meanwhile, Aeden is making Katie dress in an apron and tells her that his mother left for a plumber one day and never returned. Agent Garrity appears at Dan’s house and walks in, as Aeden and Katie hide. Aeden shoots Garrity. Katie tells him he’s just shot an FBI agent. Jack finds Dan in the hospital, and tells him he found him because Livia told him he had been shot, which surprisingly gets little reaction from Dan, who is still recovering.. He tells Jack he can’t get Katie on the phone and is worried. They leave the hospital. Dan, being driven by Jack, calls Katie and gets Aeden on the phone. He tells him he’s in the house with them, but that backfires when Aeden demands he show up or he will kill Katie in three seconds. Dan asks to speak to Katie, and tells her to say she’ll fix him a ketchup sandwich. She does, and this confuses Aeden, because no one knows about that, he says. A few moments later, Dan arrives, and tries to reason with Aeden. He tells him that he’s just upset his mother left him. Aeden says that was in all his psychological files, implying anyone could have read that. But Dan says he knows his father kept him confined to his house, and reminds him about the day a man came to help him and Aeden changed the dressings on his wounds. Dan points out that he's still wearing Aeden's father's shirt. Aeden surrenders and police arrive to take him away. Outside Dan’s house, Jack apologizes to Katie and Dan for not believing Dan. Featured Music * Dashboard Confessional - The Shade Of Poison Trees Cast Regulars * Kevin McKidd as Dan Vasser * Gretchen Egolf as Katie Vasser * Moon Bloodgood as Livia Beale * Reed Diamond as Jack Vasser * Charles Henry Wyson as Zack Vasser * Brian Howe as Hugh Skillen Guest starring * Paul Schulze as Richard Garrity * Raphael Sbarge as Aeden Bennett (adult) * Colin Ford as Aeden Bennett (young) * Don Franklin * Eric Lange * Kim Evy * Patricia Bethune * Regi Davis * John F. Beach Co-starring * Keston John as Teenager #1 * Edward Hendershott as Teenager #2 |next= }} 110